mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Ce
Personality Sun Ce is afraid of being poor. Since his father passed away, Sun Ce was at mercy of Yuan Shu. So every foot soldiers, money, and grain and provisions is very valuable in Sun Ce’s eyes. Appearance He is a very handsome man, taller than Liu Mang. Sun Ce is 190 cm tall, his placement would be a GaoFuShuai (tall, rich and handsome) kind of character. Even Dao Ming Si of F4 can be counted as an average person compared to him. Because Sun Ce is so handsome, even men are also attracted to him. He dresses in a purple armor made of metal with the same design as Lu Bu's original armor and rides a maroon-colored warhorse he said History Among the 18 warlords, Sun Jian was the vanguard and the only one who dared to take on Dong Zhuo’s Xiliang Cavalries to the point of direct confrontation. Although he is defeated by Dong Zhuo’s general Hua Xiong, but he made his fame by his deed. When Sun Jian returned triumphantly from battle, at that time, Sun Ce was 17. After Sun Jian’s death, he took on his father’s role and then gave Yuan Shu the Imperial Seal that was found in the well and then exchanged it with 3,000 soldiers and horses. After that he declared independence from Yuan Shu, he proceeded with pacification the of Jiangdong, laying the foundation of Wu Kingdom or state at this time. Sun Jian died, he left Sun Ce with several veterans like Huang Gai, Cheng Pu and Han Dang. Those several veterans refused to accept Sun Ce, because he allowed himself to be an ordinary soldier under Yuan Shu. When the Imperial Seal granted him with 3,000 soldiers, those veterans were also did not have any confidence in Sun Ce. Only when Sun Ce using those 3,000 soldiers conquered Jiangdong and Lujiang, their eyes opened and confided in him wholeheartedly. After Sun Ce took over Wancheng city, he presented it to Yuan Shu as a tribute to him. Then Yuan Shu asked one of his subordinate to become Lujiang's Prefecture. After Yuan Shu lost, Liu Xun then occupied Lujiang, who later lost Sun Ce. After losing, Liu Xun and his family went Old Cao and sought protection. So, Wancheng city was Sun Ce's to govern. Sun Ce’s general subordinates are Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, Han Dang, etc. They are all valiant generals. His advisors at that time were Zhou Yu, Lu Su, etc. When he was 20 years old, he destroyed the Lu clan of Wancheng city. Although Sun Ce did not personally kill them, he made the Lu clan die of starvation. Only Lu Xun, Lu Ji, and Lu Xun's sister were spared. The more territory Sun Ce got, the more he regretted his decision for killing the Lu clan. Because the Lu clan represented one of the noble clans, and they represented one portion of power in this Han Dynasty. The nobles who had big connections with the Lu clan quickly alienated Sun Ce. Once in a while, they sent small amounts of soldiers to settle the score with Sun Ce and all of scholars from those noble families did not allow their clansmen to become Jiangdong's officials putting Sun Ce in a big dilemma. Original History He kept going to hunt despite Zhou Yu's warning. He was assassinated by three of Xu Gong's retainers. But when he died, his final will is to make Sun Quan succeed him. So Sun Quan could fight for his and their father's will. Abilities Jiangdong’s Little Conqueror has reached a first-class general strength at such an early age. His strength also has reached super-class but he is far from reaching pinnacle of super-class. Sun Ce’s weapon of choice is a very long spear, the Spear of the Conqueror of Western Chu. His speed with the spear is extremely fast and can be compared to Huang Zhong's strikes and also the momentum is really good, if one hit managed to hit any part of the body, it will destroy one’s bones and if it hit a vital part, one will die instantly. Equipment Sun Ce’s spear is called the Spear of the Conqueror of Western Chu. One of the reason that Sun Ce was called Jiangdong’s Little Conqueror is because of him using The Spear of The Conqueror. This spear was once belonged to Western Chu’s Conqueror Xiang Yu and was lost when he committed suicide after losing to Liu Bang. Somehow, the Sun clan’s ancestor found it again and made it the heirloom of the Sun clan and ended up in the hands of Sun Ce. Conqueror Spear was split into two. This entire spear length was about 4 meters and was very heavy. Its weight was about 90 jin and the entire body was made of pure iron and the spear head is made of pure steel. Skills * Country Destroyer: Country Destroyer is the ultimate move of Western Chu Conqueror Xiang Yu, he was first do this move when he was invading Qin Dynasty’s capital in Xianyang and helped to crumble the dynasty. But it was a pity that the Country Destroyer move was lost when Xiang Yu commit suicide in Wu River, but due to sheer genius of Sun Ce, he was able to recall back that move and execute it on Huang Zhong. Relationships *Zhou Yu: Sun Ce directly calls Zhou Yu his younger brother, thus one can see how important Zhou Yu is to Sun Ce. *Da Qiao: Sun Ce is the Little Conqueror, a man of his stature had many women proposed to him. But, he swallowed his pride and went toward the Qiao clan to propose marriage to Da Qiao. He said that he like the elder pretty ladies, so he married her and that girl is the only one that he had intercourse with. The second day of Sun Ce and Da Qiao’s marriage, after Lu Bu went to Huangzhou city, Sun Ce was also ready to march in order to keep the pace with Lu Bu, so Sun Ce needed to leave Wancheng city. Before he left, he had ordered his servants to escort Da Qiao to Jianye. She did not leave at that time. She was reported to have been hanged to death. *Madame Wu: After Sun Jian died, his mother, Madame Wu, put all her being into teaching Sun Ce courage and persistence and it resulted in today's Sun Ce who is able to pacify Jiangdong at a very young age. Category:Jiangdong Army Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Class Generals Category:Naval Generals